deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Xander13/All of the Special Weapons Mega Man has used before.
Just a heads up, I'm doing this blog because I LOVE Mega Man so I wanted to share my knowledge with you guys and see if you like it. Mega Man 1 Special Weapons 1. The Mega Buster The Mega Buster is commonly recognized as the standard starting weapon of ALL the Mega Man games and is the Special Weapon of Mega Man himself. The Mega Buster is powered by solar energy and can shoot up to five bursts of plasma energy at once, despite the energy source. But if shooting 5 shots wasn't enough already, it can charge up to fire a devastating shot.(It can also pass through walls oddly enough, forget it, it's probably nothing...) Note: I am aware that the Mega Buster could only fire charge shots after Mega Man 3 but for the sake of less confusion, I will be saying it now so I don't have to say it later.P.S. You guys (or gals, depending on gender) understand right? It's also the standard attack of Mega Man in SSB4. It also may look like it just shoots what looks like lemons, but one single uncharged shot can blow through a five foot diameter hole in a wall of solid stone. 2. The Super Arm The Super Arm is the Special Weapon of Guts Man and is the weakness of Cut Man. It's unique in which it requires there to be something throwable in order to be usable such as rocks or metal, etc etc.It is this feature that makes the Super Arm unique. It's attacks can also go through walls strangely enough. Maybe it's something about Guts Man? Ahem, back to the blog, on to the next one.Oh yeah, it also appears in SSB4 as Mega Man's Grab attack. It can also enable the user to lift over 2 tons. 3. The Rolling Cutter The Rolling Cutter is the Special Weapon of Cut Man and is the weakness of Elec Man. It is one of the few Special Weapons that is made of "ceramic titanium" aka ceratanium, the metal that composes Mega Man's armour. It is the Special Weapon of Cut Man and is the weakness of Elec Man. It is a pair of extremely sharp scissor blades that can be thrown like boomerangs. They travel in a teardrop-like pattern that always returns to the user after a while. It's attacks can also pass through walls like the Super Arm. Jeez, is there something wrong with Guts Man AND Cut Man? Ahem, never mind, moving on. 4. The Thunder Beam The Thunder Beam is the Special Weapon of Elec Man and is the weakness of Ice Man. It is a Special Weapon that when used shoots out three high-voltage electric energy beams that travel in different directions when shot out and can hit multiple times on the same enemy and break through solid rocks, making it one of the more powerful Special Weapons. It unfortunately cannot pass through walls though, (which may be a good thing) so there is that to think about. 5. The Magnet Beam (P.S. I am aware that the Magnet Beam MIGHT not be considered a Special Weapon by other Mega Man fans but I just had to include this too. But to avoid confusion, just consider it a "Transport Item".The Magnet beam is not actually a weapon but creates platforms that vanish if the user is not fast enough. They're can only be up to three platforms at a time.(And no, it DOES NOT pass through walls, whew.) 6. The Ice Slasher The Ice Slasher is the special weapon of Ice Man and is the weakness of Fire Man. It is one of the "cooler" (get it?) Special Weapons and is a beauty of a Special Weapon. It fires a arrowhead-shaped blade of ice that has a temperature of 200 degrees below zero. It doesn't actually do damage but it can temporarily freeze enemies and pass through most obstacles(including walls, dang it).(Yeah, there's not really a whole lot to say here but for the sake of longness, (Is that even a real word?) I have included this totally unnecessary message). It also appears in SSB4 as the first alternative to Crash Bomb. 7. The Fire Storm The Fire Storm is the Special Weapon of Fire Man and is the weakness of Bomb Man. It is a Special Weapon that has a mixed offense and defense by creating a ring of fire around the user that can be shot at enemies and is the first Special Weapon that focuses on attack and defense at the same time.(Fun Fact: It's also great for cooking. Hmmm, chicken. Sorry, I got distracted. Never mind. Moving on.) 8. The Hyper Bomb The Hyper Bomb is the Special Weapon of Bomb Man and is the weakness of Guts Man. It is a Special Weapon that is, well, a bomb. Duh. When thrown, there is a small delay between it being thrown and when it explodes, so it can take some getting used to using, however it probably won't matter due the explosion size being fairly big, so you probably won't miss your target.It also appears in SSB4 as the second alternative to Metal Blade. Mega Man 2 Special Weapons 9. The Air Shooter The Air Shooter is the Special Weapon of Air Man and is the weakness of Crash Man. well.The Air Shooter is. well. an air shooter. It shoots out compressed air in the shape of tornados and shoots out three at a time. If shot at the right angle, it can quickly rip through enemies and their armour, especially robot armour. It cannot however, be deflected, only dispersed into normal air. It also appears in SSB4 as the Up Special of Mega Man. 10. Item-2 (Yes I am aware this is a another Transport Item but I added it in anyway, so don't judge.)Item-2 is a jet-powered hover-board that was later replaced by Rush Jet. 11. The Crash Bomber The Crash Bomber is the Special Weapon of Crash Man and is the weakness of Flash Man. It fires powerful drill-like grapple time bombs that attach themselves to enemies before ending them with a glorious explosion (Although not as cool as the Hyper Bomb). It can also pass through Wood Man's Leaf Shield. It also heals up Heat Man and gives him high speed, making him more difficult to fight (Really would not recommend using it on him). It also appears in SSB4 as Mega Man's Side Special. 12. The Time Stopper The Time Stopper is the Special Weapon of Flash Man and is the weakness of Quick Man. The Time Stopper can stop time for a limited amount of time (Although technically, since you stopped time, it should be an unlimited. It can be used to freeze almost all enemies onscreen and can be very useful for Quick Man's stage. However, it doesn't affect any of the other Robot Masters except Quick Man due to his immunity device having a flaw in it (Which is very convienient I might add, considering Quick Man can go 224000 miles per hour. Yes, he is that fast). 13. Item-3 Item-3 is a platform that can attach to walls and rise at a fast rate. 14. The Quick Boomerang The Quick Boomerang is the Special Weapon of Quick Man and is the weakness of Metal Man. The Quick Boomerang is a short range Special Weapon that can deal some serious damage if it hits. Apparently, it also can be used like a sword if the boomerang is large enough.(Fun Fact: It can also be used for slicing food pretty neatly. Again chicken. Ahem, ummm, just pretend you didn't hear that). 15. The Metal Blade The Metal Blade is the Special Weapon of Metal Man and is the weakness of Bubble Man. They are sharp ceramic titanium buzzsaw blades that can slice through almost anything. (Including chicken, hmmmm. Excuse me, my bad, moving on.) It can also be fired in eight different directions. It also appears in SSB4 as Mega Man's Neutral Special. 16. The Bubble Lead Bubble Lead is the Special Weapon of Bubble Man and is the weakness of Heat Man. The Bubble Lead shoots out a heavy dense bubble that rolls along the ground and can be used to detect traps on the ground. A larger bubble can also be used as a shield to protect the user. 17. The Atomic Fire The Atomic Fire is the Special Weapon of Heat Man and is the weakness of Wood Man. It is the first Special Weapon that could be charged to unleash more power. The Mega Buster could only fire charged shots after Mega Man 3, so technically, the Atomic Fire was the first weapon that could be charged.) It is a heat-based Special Weapon powered by highly compressed nuclear energy which can fire, well, fire, that can reach temperatures of 12000 degrees Celsius or 21632 degrees Farenheit to some of you. However though, if used on Heat Man or Bubble Man, it will completely refill their energy.(So basically, don't use Atomic Fire on them.) 18. Item-1 Item-1 is a slow rising platform that can be placed anywhere and can be used to get to relatively high places, although not too high due to the fact that it will disappear after a while. 19. The Leaf Shield The Leaf Shield is the Special Weapon of Wood Man and is the weakness of Air Man. It is like the Fire Storm only instead of being surrounded by a ring of fire, you are protected by a ring of, well, leaves. Although to be fair, their actually ceratanium leaf-shaped, well, leaves that are sharpened around the edges with a thin coating of green to make it resemble leaves. It is levitated via electromagnetism and can cut through many things.(Although not chicken sadly.) Mega Man 3 Special Weapons 20. The Rush Coil The Rush Coil is one of the options for Rush, Mega Man's loyal red dog, in which he opens up a compartment to reveal a spring that can boost Mega Man up onto high places. It also appears in SSB4 as Mega Man's Up Special. 21. The Search Snake The Search Snake is the Special Weapon of Snake Man and is the weakness of Gemini Man. It is basically an improved version of Bubble Lead's search program. The Search Snake uses snake-like missiles that can travel along the ground and up walls, although it can't go across ceilings. Up to three snakes can be onscreen at the same time. 22. The Top Spin The Top Spin is the Special Weapon of Top Man and is the weakness of Shadow Man. Despite having the word top in it's name, the Top Spin is arguably one of the dumbest and useless and stupidest Special Weapons in the Mega Man franchise.( That's coming from someone who thinks the Top Spin is actually not that bad.) The Top Spin involves the user rotating the user's body at high speeds, enabling the user to deflect projectiles if spinning at the amount of speed necessary to deflect it. Ironically though, it's a lot more useful in SSB4 as Mega Man's Dash Attack. 23. The Shadow Blade The Shadow Blade is the Special Weapon of Shadow Man and is the weakness of Magnet Man. The Shadow Blade is a large hira shuriken that is coated with a deadly substance that is not from Earth, capable of deranging the function of mechanisms. It can be fired in 5 different directions and has a relatively short range due to it having a boomerang-like property to it. It also appears as the second alternative to Metal Blade. 24. The Rush Marine The Rush Marine is when Rush turns into a mini-sub and opens up a one-man pod that allows Mega Man to steer Rush. 25. The Spark Shock The Spark Shock is the Special Weapon of Spark Man and is the weakness of Magnet Man. It shoots out an energy ball that can short-circuit electronic components, temporarily paralyzing opponents. It also can be sent through two electrodes to create a high-voltage ball of energy directly above the user. In SSB4, it is Mega Man's Up Smash. 26. The Magnet Missile The Magnet Missile is the Special Weapon and is the weakness of Hard Man. The Magnet Missiles fires out horseshoe magnet shaped missiles that can track its foes down with a magnetic force. It travels horizontally briefly when fired out and then travels down vertically once it is above an opponent. 27. The Hard Knuckle The Hard Knuckle is the Special Weapon of Hard Man and is the weakness of Top Man. It involves the user shooting out his or her fist to hit their opponent with a long-range rocket-powered punch to the face. It can do different amounts of damage depending on the hardness of the user. However though, it is quite slow, making it easy to dodge. In SSB4, it appears as Mega Man's Down Aerial. 28. The Gemini Laser The Gemini Laser is the Special Weapon of Gemini Man and is the weakness of Needle Man. Admittedly, it actually can be quite difficult to use, due to being unable to switch weapons while a Gemini Laser is onscreen. It fires out a blue beam that can ricochet off walls at a 45 degree angle for a while before dissipating. 29. The Needle Cannon The Needle Cannon is the Special Weapon of Needle Man and is the weakness of Snake Man. It is a rapid-fire weapon that shoots out spike-shaped bullets which are sharp enough to pierce 10-inch thick stone. 30. The Rush Jet The Rush Jet is a another one of Rush's functions that enables him to turn into a jet that can fly over long distances and go up and down. Mega Man 4 Special Weapons 31. The Rain Flush The Rain Flush is the Special Weapon of Toad Man and is the weakness of Bright Man. It basically just summons a bunch of acid rain across a wide area, damaging even shielded enemies. It can also penetrate Skull Barrier and can be used to hit fast opponents like Quick Man or Pharaoh Man. It can also hit enemies underground like Drill Man. 32. The Flash Stopper The Flash Stopper is the Special Weapon of Bright Man and is the weakness of Pharaoh Man. It emits an intense light beam that activates a safety device in robots, causing them to be blinded for a short period and rendering them unable to move. But for some reason it seems to affect robots that don't have eyes. As a plus, it can allow for the user to fire uncharged shots on foes. 33. The Pharaoh Shot The Pharaoh Shot is the Special Weapon of Pharoah Man and is the weakness of Ring Man. When fired, it releases a ball of solar energy aka a fireball that can tear through enemies like children through wrapping paper on Christms morning. As if to make it more awesome,(which is probably the case) it can be charged up to fire an even BIGGER FIREBALL. 34. The Balloon The Balloon is a replacement of Item-1 from Mega Man 2. Up to 8 of them can be onscreen at the same time but this will most likely cause severe lag and sprite glitches. 35. The Ring Boomerang The Ring Boomerang is the Special Weapon of Ring Man and is the weakness of Dust Man. It is literally a ring-shaped boomerang that has high penetration power and being throwable at almost any angle,(and resembles a chakram for some reason) making it a powerful and unpredictable weapon. 36. The Dust Crusher The Dust Crusher is the Special Weapon of Dust Man and is the weakness of Skull Man. It shoots out a bomb encased in compacted scrap metal that can launch debris in several directions upon impact. 37. The Skull Barrier cThe Skull Barrier is the Special Weapon of Skull Man and is the weakness of Dive Man. It creates a skull-shaped energy barrier around the user and deflect most projectiles and can be thrown at enemies. It also appear as the second alternative to Leaf Shield in SSB4 for Mega Man. 38. The Dive Missile The Dive Missile is the Special Weapon of Dive Man and is the weakness of Drill Man. It fires special homing missiles, that despite it's aquatic-themed name, can be fired on land or in water, using either jet or screw propulsion depending on the environment. 39. The Wire The Wire is like a grappling hook that can latch on to ceilings and pull the user up. It also can injure enemies that get in the way of it. 40. The Drill Bomb The Drill Bomb is the the Special Weapon of Drill Man and is the weakness of Toad Man. It fires out a powerful explosive with a built-in drill that can pierce through armor and dense surfaces and then explode in order to cause maximum damage. Mega Man 5 Special Weapons 41. The Star Crash The Star Crash is the Special Weapon of Star Man and is the weakness of Gravity Man. It creates a star-shaped energy barrier around the user which can reflect most projectiles. It will however, disappear after it has blocked a shot. 42. The Super Arrow The Super Arrow is like the Item-2 from Mega Man 2 or Rush Jet from Mega Man 3. Funny enough though it is actually the weakness of one of the Wily Machines. 43. The Gravity Hold The Gravity Hold is the Special Weapon of Gravity Man and is the weakness of Gyro Man. When used, it increase the gravity of all the enemies onscreen to 20G( Whatever the hell that means.)damaging them and then reversing the gravity, causing enemies onscreen to fly up.at 44. The Gyro Attack The Gyro Attack is the Special Weapon of Gyro Man and is the weakness of Crystal Man. It fires out small green propeller-shaped cutters that can be shot in almost any direction. 45. The Crystal Eye The Crystal Eye is the Special Weapon of Crystal Man and is the weakness of Napalm Man. It fires out a instantaneously produced crystal ball that can reflect off surfaces and split into smaller crystal orbs which can dish out the same amount of damage a regular-sized orb would do. 46. The Napalm Bomb The Napalm Bomb is the Special Weapon of Napalm Man and is the weakness of Stone Man. It shoots out a bomb that bounces along the floor and explodes. Duh. 47. The Power Stone The Power Stone is the Special Weapon of Stone Man and is the weakness of Charge Man. It fires out three heavy stones that can bash things with immense force. However though, the odds of actually hitting something with it are almost none due to the way it spirals out. In Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, it fires out a giant stone fist out of the ground and moves a little bit in front of the user.( Which is a lot more useful and reliable I might add.) 48. The Charge Kick The Charge Kick is the Special Weapon of Charge Man and is the weakness of Wave Man. When used, the user will slide along the ground with a full-throttle kick at maximum speed.(But just remember, never aim it at a man's balls, don't ask why you don't, just don't, especially when playing Roshambo. It's not cool.) 49. The Water Wave The Water Wave is the Special Weapon of Wave Man and is the weakness of Star Man. It fires out three spouts of compressed water out of the ground and can deflect some projectiles. It can also pass right through the Star Barrier. Sonic x Mega Man Worlds Collide Special Weapons 50. The Tail Wind The Tail Wind is the Special Weapon of Tails Man and is the weakness of Shadow Man. It creates a powerful orange cyclone of wind that can blow enemies very far. 51. The Acoustic Blaster The Acoustic Blaster is the Special Weapon of Vector Man and is the weakness of Charmy Man. It fires out a large burst of sound in the shape of a musical note. 52. The Chroma Camo The Chroma Camo is the Special Weapon of Espio Man. It turns the user invisible and thus very difficult to hit with weapons. 53. The Rapid Stinger The Rapid Stinger is the Special Weapon of Charmy Man and is the weakness of Espio Man. It is similar to the Needle Cannon and it fires out needles rapidly at a target. However, it is very easily deflected by Sharp Knuckle. 54. The Chaos Cannon The Chaos Cannon is the Special Weapon of Shadow Man and is the weakness of Silver Man. The Chaos fires out an energy beam of Chaos which freezes an opponent in place. It can be very useful for setting opponents up for combos. 55. The Psycho Burst The Psycho Burst is the Special Weapon of Silver Man and is the weakness of Blaze Woman. The weapon stuns and restrains its target with psychic powers. 56. The Fire Tornado The Fire Tornado is the Special Weapon of Blaze Woman and is the weakness of Rose Woman. It shoots a spiralling blast of fire at its opponent and can reach temperatures hot enough to burn someone alive. 57. The Piko Hammmer The Piko Hammer is the Special Weapon of Rose Woman and is the weakness of Knuckles Man. It turns the user's right hand into a powerful hammer that can shatter Sharp Knuckle and deflect Psycho Burst with ease. The only disadvantage is when using it, hearts appear when it hits something and makes the sound 'piko'. It makes you look dumb but trust me, you'll be the one laughing once your enemies get hit by it. 58. The Sharp Knuckle The Sharp Knuckle is the Special Weapon of Knuckles Man and is the weakness of Vector Man. It's basically a spike-enchanced Super punch that can seriously hurt. It also gives the user the power of the punch as if Knuckles the Echidna was the one landing the punch. (Considering Knuckles's punch can land 3.9 megatons of force on an opponent, that's a really powerful knuckle sandwich.) 59. The Black Wave The Black Wave is the Special Weapon of Rouge Woman and is the weakness of Tails Man. It fires out purple blasts of energy leaving rings of displace energy in their wake and they appear to be of similar size to a fully-charged Mega Buster shot. Mega Man 6 Special Weapons ---- Category:Blog posts Category:Mega Man Characters